Nursing a Redhead
by sheltie
Summary: Takato takes care of Rika when she's sick. That's it short and sweet.


**Nursing a Redhead**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Digimon at all_

* * *

**A/N: it's been a while since I did a Rukato. So here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rika let out a sneeze as she awoke. She groaned. Her whole body ached. She was tired, she felt and tasted mucus in her mouth and it felt like her whole head was stuffed with cotton.

"Ohh" the redhead groaned as she rolled over.

"What's the matter Rika?" Takato asked.

The messy brown haired young man looked up from the other side of Rika's body.

"Don't feel well goggles" Rika mumbled.

She felt the back of Takato's cool hand on her forehead and frowned.

"You're burning up Fire Brand" Takato said using his special nickname he had for Rika.

"Can't let it get me down. Need to get to work" Rika grumbled as she tried to get out of bed.

She felt her body sway slightly as she stood up and would've fallen if it weren't for Takato's quick reflexes. He caught her then gently laid her back in bed.

"You're going nowhere Rika except to bed" Takato said sternly.

Rika grumbled a bit, but knew that this wasn't the same Gogglehead she knew growing up. He had developed a backbone and could keep her in line, most of the time.

"Fine" she said pouting.

"Good, now I'm going to take a shower and get ready for the day. You are going sleep" Takato said firmly.

"But I'm not tired" Rika said trying hard not to whine.

"Doesn't matter, you'll be staying in bed. I'll call in and tell them you're too sick to come in today. Then I'll be in my study working on the next issue. If you need me just call. No getting up" Takato said firmly as he placed Rika's cell phone on the bedside table beside her.

"Fine" Rika grumbled.

Takato sighed as he left to shower. Once done with that he got dressed and headed to eat some breakfast. He called Rika's job to let them know Rika wasn't coming in. He grabbed a Danish and some coffee then headed to his study.

/Scene Break/

Takato's study was quite messy as it had concept drawings tacked on corkboards all over. There was a big trashcan filled with crumpled pieces of paper of unused or rejected drawings. On the desk itself was numerous pencils, pens, inks, brushes and other art supplies. There were a few bookshelves and they were packed with notebooks and books about drawing as well as other books for reference. On the walls that didn't have corkboards were pictures of the tamers at various ages and events. On the desk was a picture of the three main tamers when they were kids. It was taken the day they got their Digimon back.

"Man, I really need to clean this place up" Takato said shaking his head.

He then got to his chair and sat and began looking at the notes he had left the night before. He sighed. His deadline was coming up soon and he knew he needed to get this done before it. Thankfully he was close to it and just needed a good snappy action scene as well as a cliffhanger to end on. With a final sigh he got to work and began sketching.

Takato worked from home as a manga artist. He made a pretty good living at it since his drawing had gotten better since his younger years.

/Scene Break/

Rika let out another groan as she rolled over. She had been tossing and turning for the past hour or so. She really didn't know or care how long she was in bed, but she was sick of it. She was never one to be a lay-a-about anyway and this just didn't suit her. She picked up her cell and pressed speed dial one, which was Takato's number.

"_Yeah Rika?"_

"I want to get up" Rika said trying not to sound like she was whining.

Takato sighed.

"_I'll be there in a sec"_ he said.

Rika waited patiently for Takato to come.

"I want out goggles" she whined.

Takato had to find it a bit amusing hearing Rika whine since he rarely if ever heard her do so. He hid his amusement though. He knew she didn't like being weak.

"Rika, you know you should be resting" he said firmly.

"I'm sick of resting. I want to get up and do what I need to do" Rika grumbled.

Takato sighed and shook his head. Why does she have to be so stubborn?

"Fine, you can get up" he said.

Rika looked pretty happy with this.

"But you're going to rest. I'll set you up in the living room on the couch with a blanket and a box of tissue if you need it" Takato said.

Rika frowned hearing the word rest. Darn, she was hoping she was free and clear.

/Scene Break/

It took some time, but finally Rika was set up in the living room. She was covered in a heavy comforter with the remote control, tissues, throat lozenges, a glass of water, and her cell phone just in case. Takato also placed a cold wet washcloth on Rika's forehead to help bring the fever down.

"Now stay and rest. I need to get back to work" Takato said.

Rika just sighed and Takato left. She then laid there for a while til she decided to see if there was anything on TV. All she found was soap operas and other things. Nothing of interest to her. She heard her phone ring and saw it was Jeri.

"Hello?" Rika answered with a croak.

"_Hey Rika, I heard you were sick and I was wondering if you needed anything"_ Jeri said in a concerned tone.

"How in the world do you know I am sick, we don't even work in same place?" Rika asked.

Jeri somehow developed an odd sense of knowing when another tamer wasn't feeling well. Heck, one day when Kenta was under the weather Jeri appeared with a crock-pot of homemade chicken noodle soup for him. Kenta didn't even tell anyone he was sick and Jeri somehow knew he was and was there to help him get better.

"_Never mind that, is there anything you need?"_ Jeri asked.

Rika sighed.

"Not really, goggles is taking pretty good care of me right now" she said.

"_Oh, so you two are playing nurse and sick patient?"_ Jeri asked in a giggle.

Rika's face went red and it wasn't due to her being sick. She sputtered for a bit and could hear Jeri laughing on the other end.

"Not funny Jeri" Rika grumbled.

"_Oh lighten up Rika. It was just a joke unless I am interrupting a 'check-up'?" _Jeri asked.

Rika could just see the smirk on her friend's lips.

"No, we're doing nothing like that. Takato is working and I am on the couch as my brain goes to jelly watching these stupid soaps" the redhead said.

"_Okay, well, I am going to stop over to see how you are though"_ Jeri said.

"Fine" Rika said knowing she had no choice whatsoever.

Jeri could be a stubborn person when she wanted to be and it usually appeared when one of her precious people were not feeling right.

Rika hung up and sighed. She turned and saw Takato leaning on the doorway.

"Jeri?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's coming over after work" Rika said.

Takato nodded.

"I'll make us some lunch. You hungry?" he asked.

"No, I am not" Rika said.

"You got to eat something Rika, you need your strength. I'll make you some soup for you" Takato said.

Rika sighed as she turned the channel once again not wanting to see who is cheating on who or some mysterious person with a link to a character that could bring disaster to their happy life. It made her sick watching this stuff and wasn't sure how her grandma could watch this stuff sometimes. She heard the sound of pots being clattered about.

Soon the smell of soup being heated up filled Rika's somewhat stuffed up nose. She sighed and sneezed again. Takato came out and sighed. He placed the hot bowl of soup that was on a tray in front of Rika. She was now sitting up so she could eat. Also there was crackers and cold medicine.

"Here you go, eat up" Takato said with a smile.

Rika sighed as the heat from the soup rose up and entered her nose. It helped clear things up a bit. She then began eating slowly and it felt good having something inside her stomach.

Takato nodded and went back to work. He'd eat later.

/Scene Break/

Afternoon came and Rika was lightly dozing on the couch. Takato had come and taken away the tray. Takato mainly stayed in his office working and trying to keep the noise down so as not to wake Rika. Soon it was pass five o' clock and a knock on the door was heard. Rika groaned as she rolled over. Takato went to answer it.

"Hey Jeri" he greeted.

"Hi Takato, I just came over to see how Rika is doing" Jeri said with her usual cheery smile.

"She resting at the moment" Takato said.

"I won't be long. Here, I stopped off at the drug store and picked up a few things" Jeri said.

Takato took the bag, which was filled with cough medicine and the like. He placed it on the table as Jeri went to the living room.

"Hey Rika, how're you feeling?" Jeri asked as she knelt by the redhead.

"A bit better though my head's still stuffed up" Rika said.

"Ah poor sweetie" Jeri said.

"Jeri, I am a grown woman not one of the little kids you watch over at your daycare" Rika said.

"Sorry, it's habit" Jeri said.

"Whatever, you know you didn't have to come by" Rika said.

"I know, but I wanted to" Jeri said.

Rika sighed.

"So, have you and Takato been playing 'nurse and sick patient'? Jeri asked with a devious look.

Rika's mouth did a great imitation of a fish as her cheeks went code red. Jeri giggled as she watched her friend's face.

"Jeri" Rika hissed then began coughing.

Jeri rubbed Rika's back as Rika coughed.

Takato came in with a glass of water and handed it to Rika as soon as her coughing fit ended.

"Well I can see you're in good hands. I'll be leaving" Jeri said standing up.

Takato walked Jeri they hugged and she left. Takato came back into the living room.

"Do I want to know what Jeri said?" he asked.

"No you don't" Rika said.

Takato just nodded.

/Scene Break/

After dinner Rika was back on the couch. She was allowed off the couch to eat with Takato in the kitchen. But now here she was back on the couch watching TV. Takato was sitting next to her to keep her warm. That was his excuse anyway, and Rika didn't even second-guess it since she liked being close to her Gogglehead. By the time it was time for bed Rika's fever had broke. She was feeling a whole lot better, but grumbled since it was time to sleep and she had done enough of that the whole day.

"Takato?" Rika asked as she snuggled into him.

"Yeah Rika?" Takato said.

"Thanks for taking care of me when I was sick" Rika said.

"Anytime Fire Brand" Takato said kissing the top of Rika's head.

"And if you tell anyone how weak I was I'll kill you" Rika threatened.

Takato laughed and kissed the top of Rika's head again.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: well, this one's done. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
